


Silence

by flamewarrior



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-23
Updated: 2006-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamewarrior/pseuds/flamewarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry discovers it isn't always a good idea to talk things through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugareey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sugareey).



_words like violence  
break the silence_

Harry scowled and flung the frying pan down onto the hob. It made a brittle, clanging sound against the enamelled metal, barely audible over the music blasting through from the sitting room. He turned on the gas, resorting to his wand after the third failed attempt. His gestures were too large, had too much force behind them.

 _pierce right through me  
can't you understand_

Harry had asked for such a little thing, just a few words.

Draco hadn't thought it so little.

"You're kidding, aren't you?"

Draco's face had been fixed, his expression caught between bemusement and the beginnings of something sharp and acidic.

"No, Draco, I'm completely serious. Acknowledging the past is very important to me, you know that. If we're going to do this, then I don't want anything hanging over us."

"And that means I have to apologise to you does it? Might I ask what the fuck for?"

The conversation had gone badly. What had begun as Harry's attempt to clear the slate for their new beginning had ended with raised voices and hard words. Every single ugly grievance, however petty, however far in the past, had been brought out from its lurking place in the shadows of their memories. As each one had come forward into the light of day, Harry and Draco had become more distant from one another, as if the grievances were piling up between them to make a tangible barrier.

 _feelings are intense  
words are trivial_

Harry poured some oil into the hot pan and threw in chopped vegetables - onion, peppers, carrot, broccoli - flinging them around against the metal as he shouted along to the music.

 _pleasures remain  
so does the pain_

The song reached its chorus. Harry tensed. He let out a roar and threw the pan across the room. A multi-coloured spray of hot oil and vegetables arced through the air, coming to earth on the lino as the pan itself clanged and crashed into the fridge, ricocheting into a collection of empty beer bottles.

Harry didn't see it's flight. He was bent over, fingers grasping at his fringe, making a strangled, growling sound. His hands formed into fists and he hit out at the cabinet beside him, slamming his right hand into its door three times before slumping against it, one hand limp by his side, the other covering his face.

A crack and a footstep sounded. Harry heard neither of them over the repeating chorus; nor was he aware of the cool, grey eyes passing over the bottles downed like nine-pins, over the spray of colour on the floor and Harry's dejected form.

Draco stepped fastidiously over the mess. When he was a foot's length away from Harry, he slipped his wand from his sleeve and flicked it dismissively before stowing it again. Silence. As Harry looked up in confusion, Draco grasped him by the elbows and pushed him back roughly against the work surface.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily."

His kiss was rough, tongue immediately invading Harry's mouth, teeth grinding against lips and gums. Harry responded in kind, teeth closing hard on wet flesh. The sound Draco made vibrated in Harry's mouth. Harry brought his hands up and clutched at Draco's thighs, at his buttocks, pressing hard into the soft wool of his travelling cloak.

Draco pulled hard on Harry's arms, turning as he did so and crooking his foot behind Harry's left knee. Harry broke the kiss to cry out in surprise as he tumbled to the ground. Draco was on him, mouth swallowing the sound, and Harry closed his eyes against the harsh light shining down from the ceiling. His brows furrowed in concentration as Draco let go of his arms and began clawing at his shirt, ripping away buttons and scraping his skin.

"Oh, God, God, thank God."

Harry was silenced again as Draco left off biting his neck and brought their mouths together. Another shiver of Draco's arm and a flick of his hand and they were naked, clutching, crying out, rutting, biting in frenzied motion. Draco ran a hand through the oil on the floor and grasped two hard cocks in his glistening palm, squeezing and pulling. Harry gripped Draco's hair and pulled free of the kiss.

"Fuck me."

Draco looked into Harry's face, his gaze intensely serious. His movements became controlled. He left their cocks free to slide and bob against each other as he ran his hand along the floor again in a deliberate motion. He brought it back towards himself cupped carefully around the yellow oil; even so, cooling drops splashed onto Harry's thigh.

Draco oiled his own cock, gaze never leaving Harry's. Harry parted his legs and brought up his knees, feet planted far apart, hands gripping Draco's upper arms. A thick, musky smell rose from his crotch. Draco repositioned himself, rubbing oil from the tip of his cock against the dark, puckered flesh of Harry's hole before pushing in in one smooth slide. Both of them opened their mouths, chins touching, breathing each other's breath. They stayed that way as Draco pushed in and out of Harry, pace controlled, his forearms flat to the ground, pressed to Harry's shoulders.

Both of them grunted and moaned, gasping, eyes open. Draco's legs shook; Harry shivered. Draco's thrusts became more forceful. Harry's eyes rolled up into his head and Draco bit on his lower lip. He drove into Harry with increasing speed as Harry released a long, guttural sound. Their eyes met again, tongues touching, panting into one another's mouths. Draco moved his hands, winding his fingers into Harry's hair, pulling it tight against his scalp. Harry dug his fingers into Draco's arms.

A flush began on Harry's chest, moving rapidly up his neck. His vocalisations became longer and louder. Draco sped up his movements even further as Harry gave a bellow, his whole body taut. As Harry panted, Draco carried on fucking him, in quick, jerky movements, kissing him again, all tongue and warm breath. He too became suddenly taut, still but for his hips, thrusting in irregular patterns until he relaxed onto Harry with a sigh.

Later, they lay in bed together, limbs entangled, running careful fingers over one another's skin.

"That song of yours is right."

Draco's voice was quiet. Harry turned his head to look at him.

" _All I ever wanted, all I ever needed is right here, in my arms._ "

"I know, Draco. I'm sorry, I..."

Draco placed his finger over Harry's lips, looking into his shining eyes.

"Sh. I know. Me too."

His lips replaced his finger with gentle pressure.

"Sleep now."

Harry nodded, holding Draco tightly. Their heartbeats echoed one another; their breath sighed gently into the dark.

They slept peacefully together, in silence.


End file.
